Blind Love
by Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie
Summary: After a fight with gang leader, Hirutani, Jonouchi is blinded. Now he’s getting help from one of the most unlikely sources, Mokuba Kaiba. YAOI MokubaJou COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Summary: After a fight with gang leader, Hirutani, Jonouchi is blinded. Now he's getting help from one of the most unlikely sources, Mokuba Kaiba.  
  
YAOI Mokuba/Jonouchi  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own YGO and this scene comes from the manga. Duel 49: Jonouchi! Soul Battle! Part 2  
  
Katsuya Jonouchi stood there, sweating. Hirutani, the head of the gang he used to be in during Middle School was there. He wanted Jonouchi back in the group. He had tried to kill Yugi. Jonouchi knew he had the head but then he saw Hirutani grabbed a piece of glass out of a shattered window. He shattered it with his fist. The last thing Jonouchi saw was the sight of Hirutani throwing the shards of glass in his face. "Take this!" He yelled at the blond.  
  
Jonouchi tried to block it but it was too late. The shards cut into his face. Jonouchi yelled as he turned away. He couldn't see anything.  
  
"Unlike you, I've gotten smarter. Now you die!" Jonouchi felt a hit to the back of his head and he fell. Jonouchi's eyes fell shut. If he didn't do anything soon he was going to die. He couldn't see Hirutani coming behind him with a jagged piece of ice. He couldn't see the gleam of his eyes as he readied himself to bury it in Jonouchi's neck. Suddenly there was a crack behind him. He knew it was Hirutani.  
  
"DIE!" Hirutani screamed as Jonouchi spun around towards the sound of the glass breaking.  
  
"You idiot," Jonouchi sneered to himself. "The glass you tossed is tellin' me where you are." He launched himself into the punch, aimed with only his ears. He was satisfied to feel it hit the flesh. He heard him sliding towards the edge of the roof.  
  
"Ow," Jonouchi whispered. "Eyes all watery." He put his hand out and felt Hirutani's hand grasping onto the edge of the roof. Jonouchi got to his feet. He remembered this all started because of a yo-yo. Hirutani's gang was attacking kids with yo-yo's. That was why he had come. They had almost killed Yugi. Hirutani, a while ago, had dragged him to the same warehouse and tortured him till he almost died.  
  
Jonouchi pushed himself to his feet and felt the yo-yo in his pocket. He took it out. "Well, Hirutani? Want to see my 'yo-yo tech' since you're there?" Jonouchi tossed the yo-yo down in a trick. "Parade the pooch. Y'know, walk the dog!" The yo-yo hit Hirutani's fingers, dropping him from the roof.  
  
"I gotta confess that's the only trick I know," Jonouchi commented as it returned to his hand. He still couldn't see it. "Still practicing the others."  
  
"Jonouchi!" He turned at the sound of Yugi's voice. "You're alright!"  
  
"Yugi!" He still couldn't see anything. If anything his eyes were hurting worse. "Hey" Jonouchi suddenly remembered the boy that had led them there on purpose. "Where did that little rat Nezumi go, anyway?!"  
  
"Good question," Yugi mussed.  
  
"When I find him I'm going to kick his butt!" Jonouchi stepped forward and Yugi yelled, dragging him away from the street.  
  
"Jonouchi? Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Yugi... getting you caught up in my problems again."  
  
"Your problems are my problems Jonouchi." Jonouchi reached around for Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, can you help me get some help?"  
  
"Help?"  
  
"Yuge, Hirutani threw glass into my eyes. Yuge, I can't see." 


	2. Hospital Release

Ryou's Oni- Thanks! And yes I do like Jou/Mokuba almost as much as I like Jou/Seto

Misura- Glad you're thinking it's exciting and Jonouchi is going to keep on sounding like he's okay

Santurion2- Thanks! This one is a little short too but I've got a real long one planned, I'll have it up by friday at the latest. But yeah, it is a real rare pairing.

DrJigen- slow and easy wins the race, eh okay, I give, there will be a kiss in the next chap! And Mokie shows up in this one.

Curtis Zidane Ziraa- well, here's an update and thanks!   
"How's it look doc," Hiroto Honda was watching the doctor as Anzu Mazaki wrapped her arms around the sobbing Yugi.

Now without further ado, the update. They will get longer, I swear!

* * *

"Well, I can only disclose information like that to family." Honda swallowed hard. Everyone knew what Jonouchi's father did to him. And not all of them were from his father. Some buddy of his dad's, or so Honda thought, had a thing for Jonouchi. He would always come to school weak and injured. Honda knew his best friend was raped almost three times a day.  
  
"We're all he has," Yugi said as he looked up at the doctor.  
  
"Fine," he sighed. "His diagnosis is not good. We weren't able to save his eyesight." He folded up his files. "He'll never regain sight." He walked away like he didn't care.  
  
"Jou's blind?" Yugi whispered as he felt a lump forming in the back of his throat. Anzu held him tightly, trying to comfort him but nothing help.  
  
"Let's go see him," Honda said quietly. When they walked into the room they saw his head tilted like he was listening to something far away. He seemed to be perfectly fine except for the presence of the bandage wrapped around his face. Jonouchi smiled as he turned towards the sound of the footsteps.  
  
"Hey! Did the nurses keep you out?"  
  
"Jonouchi!" Yugi ran forward and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. Jonouchi reached up and touched the spiky hair.  
  
"That is you, right Yuge? Are Honda and Anzu there too?" Yugi nodded his head then the realization really hit him.  
  
"Yes Jou, they're here too." Jonouchi just smiled and nodded like nothing was wrong. Honda slowly approached the side of his bed. Anzu stood there, her eyes flooding with tears. Jonouchi felt the arms of his friends close around him. Now he knew that he would never see again. He wouldn't be able to hope for anything else.

* * *

Jonouchi heard footsteps enter his hospital room. He tilted his head towards the noise. He had been there for a week, or at least judged on how many pills they had given him and how many times his friends had visited.  
  
"Katsuya Jonouchi?"  
  
"Yah," the voice of the woman sounded pleasant.  
  
"I'm Miss Usamu. I work with the AFBC, the Assosciation For Blind Children."  
  
"Yo Miss Usamu."  
  
"Well Katsuya-"Jonouchi interrupted her.  
  
"Call me Jou or Jonouchi."  
  
"Alright, Jonouchi." She smoothed her skirt as she sat down in a chair. "We convinced a young genious in our group to help you. He'll be helping you learn how to physically and mentally adapt to your state. You'll be learning how to get around on your own along with reading Braille. We're also admitting you in DSB, the Domino School for the Blind."  
  
Jonouchi straightened up. "I'm changing schools?" He couldn't believe this. He couldn't be leaving Yugi and Honda, even Anzu. He didn't even want to leave spoiled brat Seto Kaiba. He especially didn't want to be going to a specialized handicapped school. And he definently didn't need a little know it all teaching him things.  
  
"Well," she scowled slightly as she noticed the boy circling his head around. She knew she didn't have to smile around blind kids, she just needed to sound friendly.  
  
"So Miss Usamu are ya done yet? My doc said I could go home when ya were done."  
  
"Um, yes, almost." She picked up a long white cane and took Jonouchi's hand, closing it around the cane. "This is a white cane, it's how you get around."  
  
Jonouchi set it down, taping the tip on the ground. "You hold it out in front of you and use it to feel around." She left as the doctor walked passed, handing some dark glasses to him.

* * *

"Hey Jou!"  
  
"Yo doc."  
  
The old balding man got on his toes and untied the bandage around the boy's eyes. He unraveled it and carefully set the dark glasses on his face.  
  
"You need to always wear these. It's so your eyes aren't damaged anymore." Jonouchi nodded as the doctor forced a few pills in his hand. Jonouchi put them in his mouth then reached for the glass of water, bringing the edge to his lips and swallowing what he hoped was the last of the medication.  
  
"Jou!" Jonouchi grinned as he heard Yugi's voice. He got to his feet and reached out with the cane, tapping it back and forth in front of him. Yugi swallowed hard as the end of the can reached the door.  
  
"Left," Yugi said as Jonouchi took a step out. Yugi tried to take his arm and lead him outside but Jonouchi didn't want any of it. Jonouchi may be blind but he wasn't helpless and he wasn't about to let anyone treat him that way.

* * *

"Hey! I'm here to help you out!" Jonouchi turned as he stood up from a chair beside the sagging kitchen table. He knew that voice, Mokuba Kaiba.  
  
"You?" Jonouchi's mouth became dry.  
  
Mokuba looked around. "Uh Jou, mind studying at the mansion?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Mokuba sighed in relief as he took Jonouchi's arm and led him across the floor haphazardly strewn with beer bottles. He didn't know how Jonouchi survived living there. The stench was terrible.  
  
"Don't worry, Seto's working late today." Jonouchi nodded, slightly relieved at this. He didn't want to think of what had happened last night. What his father's 'friend' had done to him. He knew that all of his buds knew, even Mokuba knew but what would little Mokie say if he had found out that Jonouchi's 'master' was his own brother.  
  
Seto Kaiba. 


	3. Mokie's First Kiss

Maddie: Glad to see a new reader. Yep, they're mean but Jou isn't hopeless

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Hey! And more wonderful mokie in this chap!

Ryou's Oni: Thank you! I'm glad you think I'm good as that. And I have read Snowy Pine Trees. I've talked to her a little too.

Misura: Thank you! I hope your enjoyment will continue

Santurion2: there is a reason the my madness, or Seto being a jerk I swear I normally don't write him this way. But thanks for reviewing!

Alright! Finally! I've got an update and I sure hope it's long enouch for everyone! Enjoy! As promised Mokie gets some action.

* * *

Jonouchi felt his way up the steps, following Mokuba's voice. Silently he was wondering just how many steps till the door. His cane then hit something hard in front of him.  
  
"That's the door Jou."  
  
"I think ya need to install an elevator just for da front door." Mokuba laughed quietly. Jonouchi was glad to hear him laugh. Kids were supposed to laugh and have fun.  
  
Jonouchi heard the door creak open and stepped inside. In the past week he had learned to move around very well with his cane but he knew that he'd be lost without it. The stick he carried had become his lifeline.  
  
Jonouchi took his shoes off at the doorway making certain to note the feel of the area.  
  
"Over here," Mokuba called and Jonouchi followed the sound of his voice.  
  
Mokuba grabbed the blind man's arm and led him over to a chair. The warmth of the older boy's skin made Mokuba blush as Jonouchi tripped over one of Seto's briefcases that he had left on the floor.  
  
He fell, dragging Mokuba down with him. When the boy noticed this he also noted his position. He was lying on top of Jonouchi and he just wanted to reach out and touch him.  
  
"Sorry about that Mokuba," Jonouchi said from beneath him.  
  
"It's okay," he hoped that Jonouchi could not hear his tenseness in his voice but he was sure he wasn't that lucky. Being blind for almost a month now had dramatically improved his hearing. Mokuba was glad he didn't have to try to control the blush that burned his face. At that moment Mokuba really didn't feel like getting up. He lay there for a few moments, ravishing the feel of the blond beneath him. His mind memorized every curve, every touch. He didn't want this to end.  
  
"Uh Mokuba," Jonouchi's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Do ya mind gettin off me?"  
  
Mokuba blushed a deeper red then helped Jonouchi to his feet.  
  
"Not my problem you're so hot," he muttered. No person with average hearing could have made it out. But he had forgotten again that blind people have rather good hearing.  
  
"Mokuba Kaiba!" There was a joking edge of disapproval as Jonouchi grinned widely.  
  
"Did I just say that out loud?" Mokuba asked, he wondered if his face could turn any redder. He was really glad that Jonouchi couldn't see him right now.  
  
"Yep," Jonouchi crowed and gave a whistle. "Didn't know ya had it in you pipsqueak."  
  
Mokuba suddenly found the ground very interesting. He felt like Jonouchi was staring at him even though he knew the honey eyes behind the glasses were blank and unreacting. "Can," Mokuba swallowed. "Can we just get to work?"  
  
"Sure thing," Jonouchi smirked as he felt around and slowly found his chair. Mokuba looked at the papers Miss Usamu had given him and found the one with the Braille alphabet punched into it. He pushed it over to Jonouchi's side of the table and then grabbed his hand, setting his fingers on the bumps. He ran his fingertips over them, rubbing the bumps.  
  
"So this is Braille."  
  
"Yeah," Mokuba said as he came up behind the blond. He leaned over him, taking his hand and running it over the small bumps. "There, that's the 'A', then 'B'."  
  
"Uh-huh, but how d'ya tell where one stops and the other starts?"  
  
"There's a little space between them." Mokuba couldn't believe his luck. He could feel every breath Jonouchi took as he leaned forward holding the blond's hand, his chest pressed against the other's back.  
  
"Yer bro's gonna kill you," Jonouchi muttered and Mokuba jumped.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause this position is a bit comprimisin. 'sides, yer too young."  
  
"I'm fourteen!" Mokuba yelled. Jonouchi just smirked at him as he turned around. His hand went up, feeling Mokuba's hair and face.  
  
"Don't frown Mokie." He whispered. Jonouchi turned back around to figure out the bumps on the paper.  
  
Mokuba's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe Jonouchi had just done that. He couldn't believe he had called him Mokie while touching him like that. It made him feel like a little kid but he wanted to be an adult.

* * *

A couple hours later Jonouchi reached down for his cane. "Hey Mokuba, how bout we take a walk?"  
  
"Uh, sure," Mokuba said as he looked at him. Jonouchi pushed himself up with the cane, making his way to the door, whispering as he counted the steps to the door. Mokuba found this funny but he guessed it made sense.  
  
Mokuba was grinning as he hurried out the door, never stepping more than a few steps past Jonouchi. He silently led the older one to the park. Mokuba saw the grin on Jonouchi's face. He guessed it had been a long time since he had really been outside.  
  
Standing beside him Mokuba felt like a little kid even though there was only two years separating their ages.  
  
"Hey Mokuba, do you ever go here wit Kaiba?" Jonouchi asked curiously.  
  
"Nope," Mokuba said as he reflexively shook his head. "Seto's usually too busy."  
  
There was a frown on Jonouchi's face for a second. "Mokuba, I-"He suddenly stopped.  
  
"What is it Jou?"  
  
"Nevermind," he said as he gave a forced smile. Jonouchi felt around for Mokuba and turned the boy towards him once he found him. His fingers brushed against Mokuba's face lightly. "Mokuba, I need ta know truthfully how ya feel 'bout me."  
  
Mokuba frowned and then answered. "I really like you Jou, as in more than a friend. I don't believe in love at first sight so I don't think it's love but it could be."  
  
"Good, me neither." Mokuba laughed at the play on about it. Jou didn't believe in love at first sight, maybe because he couldn't see.  
  
Mokuba felt the rough fingertips trailing across his face. They were calloused from a hard life. Jonouchi knelt down and felt Mokuba's lips under his own. Mokuba returned it all to willing, sliding his tongue against the older teen's lips. He never thought it would end. He didn't want it to. He had never been happier in his entire  
  
"Mokuba Kaiba!"  
  
Mokuba pulled unwillingly away from the blond to see down the pathway an infuriated old brother.  
  
"Se-Se-Seto!" He stuttered as he saw the icy blue of his older brother's eyes. Mokuba never remembered ever seeing Seto this angry. Kaiba stood above Jonouchi, looking angrily at him. He shoved the blond down, his white can skidding across the ground.  
  
Jonouchi brought a hand to his chest and swiveled his head around. He didn't know where it was coming from. He knew it was Kaiba but nothing more than that. The blows were fast.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba's voice screamed at his brother. Jonouchi didn't hear anything else as the Kaibas left.  
  
Jonouchi sat there on the ground. He couldn't find his cane anywhere. He was sure Kaiba was responsible for it. Jonouchi's mind was at a near panic. He needed his cane.

* * *

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled at his brother as he slammed the door to his bedroom shut. Just once Seto wished he were a normal teenager. He cared for Jonouchi more than anything in the world, aside from his brother but he just couldn't understand it. Love was to be hit and hurt, that's what Gozaburo taught him. So that's what he did and Jonouchi hated him even more.  
  
Mokuba didn't know what happened behind locked doors. He never would. The beating and pain was the only way he knew to show it.  
  
Seto sat in his room for hours, working at his stack of paperwork when the phone rang.  
  
Seto picked it up. "Kaiba Residence," he said.  
  
"Kaiba, have you seen Jou?" Yugi's worried voice echoed through the receiver. His voice was cracked, sounding like he had been crying. "He said he was going over there. Mokuba was helping him out to learn Braille and stuff."  
  
"No," Seto answered a bit too quickly for Yugi's liking.  
  
"Kaiba, this is serious. If he tries to cross the street or something he might be killed. Did you see him at all?" Yugi's voice became more worn.  
  
"If you would like I can help you look for him."  
  
"Would you?" Yugi's voice became hopeful as he heard this.  
  
"Yes, I'll search around." Seto hung up the phone. He had told his driver to bring the mutt home. He had walked home with Mokuba after he had pointed the driver towards the blind boy. He had given the driver the address. His name had been Alan. Seto had trusted him more than anything but now Katsuya Jonouchi was missing and the last one to see him had been Alan.  
  
"Seto?" The door creaked open a little bit to show Mokuba's anxious face.  
  
"Your little student disappeared. I'm going out to look for him after I talk to Alan."  
  
"Jou's gone?" He echoed.  
  
Seto nodded his head as Mokuba looked up determined. "I'm going with you. Jou will trust me."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I brought him home just like you told me to Mr. Kaiba," Alan said as he looked at his employer. He had brought the boy home and had watched him slowly make his way up the steps to his apartment. He doubted the boy would be able to make it far away from his door. Most blinds were very cautious. Katsuya Jonouchi had been no exception.  
  
"Let's go, we need to find him." Alan nodded his head and Mokuba ran towards the car.

* * *

Mokuba watched out the window, never saying a word to Seto. He was scowling as the limo jerked to a stop. Under the hood there was an explosion.  
  
Seto threw Mokuba out of the way but his own legs were pinned down. His jacket had caught on fire. He shut his eyes as he felt the smoke burning his lungs.  
  
"Seto! Seto!" Kaiba felt a pair of strong hands grab him under his arms. They yanked him out of the way and Seto felt himself collapse on the ground. He didn't like the look of this place or the burning limo in front of him. Mokuba was sitting on the ground in tears.  
  
Kaiba looked up at his savior to only see a pair of empty eyes. The pupils never moved, never reacted with the glazed over brown of them. A pair of dark glasses were lying on the ground.  
  
Kaiba swallowed hard as he saw the worn out face of Katsuya Jonouchi. "You still alive dere Kaiba."  
  
"Yeah," he was breathing hard as he sat on the ground. He saw Mokuba yell in relief as he jumped on Jonouchi. Jonouchi wrapped his arms around Mokuba, leaning down and kissing the smaller boy.  
  
Mokuba licked the taller boy's lips until Jonouchi parted them slightly and the war began between their tongues. It seemed like hours of heaven to Mokuba before Jonouchi pulled away.  
  
Mokuba was breathing hard as he stood there. "Sorry Seto," he said quietly.  
  
Seto Kaiba shook his head. He wasn't angry but jealous.  
  
"Well what have we here?" A burly man stood there, his hand being hit by a club. Jonouchi set a hand on Mokuba's shoulder pushing him back. He felt his dark glasses fall into his hand. He smirked at Kaiba even though he couldn't see him.  
  
Jonouchi slid them onto his face as he stood there.  
  
"Well, I told you I'd get you Jonouchi. Get you back to me." A familiar voice sneered.  
  
Kaiba saw this new man's bruised face and the sneer on Jonouchi's lips. "Yo boss monkey!"  
  
The man painfully stepped forward as Mokuba grasped onto Jonouchi's hand. "Jonouchi you're mine."  
  
"Not on your life Hirutani. I won't join ya again."  
  
Kaiba felt too late a knife pressed to his back and a shock through his system. They had just used a shock stick on him. He felt his body shaking.  
  
"Seto!"  
  
Jonouchi turned on the ball of his foot listening intently to the echoes on the ground. His foot caught across a large pair of shins as he aimed. He felt the pounding on his body of fists. Jonouchi knew he was going to need help but he also knew the shock stick was the gang's weapon of choice.  
  
"Jonouchi, your rich ass sweetie is done."  
  
_ Didn't want to get Kaiba involved but at least it wasn't Mokuba._  
  
"And we're going to have some fun with him." Jonouchi didn't hear anyone sneaking up on him. The next thing he knew his where secured behind his back. He could hear Kaiba's moaning. His yells. Jonouchi wished he could shut his ears. He felt the tears fall. Hirutani hurt everyone.  
  
Jonouchi twisted around, bringing his knees to his chest and striking with all his strength towards where he thought Hirutani was. His yell was all Jonouchi needed to prove that he was right in his aiming. He felt the rain on his back as he heard elbows hit the ground and Mokuba screaming.  
  
"This way big brother!"  
  
_Kaiba I hate yer guts but I'm not gonna let you get involved with my problems. Even you don't deserve this. You don't deserve what ya did to me everyday since three years ago.  
_  
"Mokuba! Get him outta here!"  
  
"What about you Jou?"  
  
"I can take of myself."  
  
"GET OUTTA HERE MOKUBA!" Jonouchi felt a small pair of quick hands slit the ropes around his wrists. Mokuba wasn't listening to him. He sensed heavy footsteps going away as he heard the sirens of a cop car. He was going home and he wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
Jonouchi leaned down and quickly kissed Mokuba on the top of the head. "Take care of him. I'll see ya tomorrow."

* * *

R &R! And as always enjoy!


	4. Domino School for the Blind

Lil Nezumi: Nice to see a new reader. I 'm not giving up on it just having arguments with my computer.

BarbedWire23: Thanks! Here's an update

treana: glad you're liking it

Kurama's Oni: well, I at times will do the unexpected. What's to fun of doing what everyone expects? Hope this one was worth the wait too.

Misura: thanks, no it doesn't bode well but anyways glad you're thinking the scenes were cute. Nope they don't stay innocent for long and neither do little sisters. whines about baby 12 year old sister getting a date before she does

Ok, sorry this took so long but me and my computer were having arguments so in the past couple weeks this part has been rewritten six times. Hope to get next part out sooner. kicks computer stupid, idiotic such and such

* * *

Honda was cleaning his motorcycle, getting it ready to show off to Anzu when he heard the now familiar click of a cane on the ground. Honda glanced up. "Jonouchi!" He said loud enough to wake the dead.

"Honda, I'm blind not deaf. I think some one might not have heard you, like on the other side of the world." Jonouchi let a smile play over his lips. He wasn't about to let his inabilities get the best of him.

"How are you?" Honda asked, his mood suddenly sour. Seeing his best friend just reminded him of how unfair the world was.

"Cheer up buddy, the sun is shinning and the flowers are blooming, I think." Jonouchi sniffed the air. "Cleaning your bike and changing the oil?"

"Yeah buddy, but how?" Honda looked shocked.

"I can smell it. Big date?" Jonouchi asked, taking a guess.

"Yeah, tonight, with Anzu." Honda shrugged his shoulders. Even though his friend couldn't see him it was just habit.

"Well, here's a hint buddy, take a bath and you better wear deodorant." Jonouchi felt around till he found the hood of a car and leaned against it.

"Hey!" Honda slapped Jonouchi on the arm.

"Buddy, think if I help you out you could help me out here?"

"Uh," Jonouchi cocked his head towards the sound of his friend's voice. "What do you need help with?"

"I have a meeting with the headmaster of the DSB in bout two hours and don't even know where it is. Well, you know my dad."

"Yeah," Honda nodded his head. "We want ya back alive. What about that tutor of yours?"

Jonouchi laughed lightly. "My tutor is Mokuba."

"Mokuba? As in Mokuba Kaiba?"

"Yep," Jonouchi smirked. "Let's just say his dear big brother would probably be one of those people who try to run over blinds. He would do it hoping it would be me."

"What?" Honda turned away from his bike.

"Our dear CEO was kinda mad with me making out with his baby brother. At this point in time I'd be worried for my safety gettin a ride wit him."

Honda fell over laughing. "Well, I can see where you would go after baby Kaiba there but you must have a death wish, Jou."

"So, can you take me?"

"Yeah, no big. Just let me finish up and jump in the shower."

"Thank goodness!" Jonouchi said as he waited for Honda to finish.

* * *

"Okay, we made it." Honda said as he stopped the bike and removed his helmet. He grabbed Jonouchi's arm and led him into the huge building. It had taken about half an hour to convince Jonouchi that he couldn't bring his white cane on the motorcycle. The blond had argued about it to no end and now Honda saw why. He was very nervous and insecure on his feet without his cane.

Honda steadied him, holding onto his arm. They entered through the huge double doors and went through the small door on the right.

"Hello, may I help you?" The young secretary said from her desk.

"Yeah, I have Katsuya Jonouchi here."

"Oh yes," she smiled brilliantly. "Go right ahead." Honda opened the door and put his hand on Jonouchi's back and pushed him in.

"Hello Katsuya, please sit down." Jonouchi stumbled around the area until he finally found the chair and pulled it, stumbling around until he managed to sit down.

"Alright, now you've been selected to join our school by advice from a Seto Kaiba. You will stay in our dorms while you attend here and may even go to our sister school in America."

_So Kaiba is in on this. I should've known it!_

"Excuse me sir, what can I call you?"

"Please Katsuya, call me Sensei Karitsa." He sat down on the other side of his desk and watched the young blond. "Our mission is to work on adaptation into the real world where you'll be able to function efficiently. But something disturbs me. Your representative of the AFBC, Mokuba Kaiba I believe it was?"

"Yes," Jonouchi said as he swallowed hard.

"Well, he has said you have adapted well to everyday life. I trust the word of Mokuba Kaiba more and per his suggestion I will offer you three possibilities. You can go back to Domino High School and deal with life with no help. It will be nearly impossible. They will not have anything of Braille or treat you with the attention you need. You can join our newest school. There you will learn the same as in any other High School. There will be no dorm and at times this school will combine with Domino High to expand knowledge of the blind community. The third option is to attend our sister school in America."

Jonouchi swallowed hard. He sat there in silence as he thought about it. "I'd like to take the second option."

"Okay, I'll call Sensei Dokuga and you can head right over there." He smiled as he grabbed Jonouchi's arm and led him outside. "Excuse me! Sir!" Honda didn't look up. "Cone head!" He yelled and Honda looked up. "Are you with Mr. Jonouchi?"

"Uh, yep." Honda said as he scratched his head.

"I'm calling Sensei Dokuga so he knows you two are headed over there." He gave Honda the address and the taller teen sighed.

"Come on Jou. You better be thankful." Honda grabbed Jonouchi's arm and led him towards the bike, stopping to wait till the blond got on.

"I am Honda," Jonouchi said as he leaned against Honda's back. "Whatever happens, you'll always be there for me, won't you Honda?"

"Yeah, sure, fine, whatever," he said flippantly. Honda gunned the bike and took off not knowing how his friend's mind was racing. He was becoming a bother. He was sure of it, Honda was all over Anzu and Yugi wasn't paying any attention. Maybe he should've gone to America.

* * *

"Welcome!" A very loud voice boomed as huge arms grabbed Jonouchi. "You Katsuya?"

Jonouchi shook the huge arms off as he answered. "Yeah, I'm Katsuya."

"So that old geezer Yamagucchi couldn't handle ya, huh?"

"Hehe," Jonouchi's laugh was nervous. "Guess not."

"Well," he grabbed Jonouchi's arm and led him around. "If you join we'll have fifty-six students. Since we're so new that's amazing"

He pointed out many of the classrooms and Honda just shrugged his shoulders as Dokuga finished up. "Well can I sign you up?"

"Yes," Jonouchi said as he felt Honda grab his arm and lead him out. It was final. Katsuya Jonouchi would be leaving Domino High.

* * *

"How do you think we feel about this?" Honda glowered at Jonouchi as his friend ignored him. "You just decide to leave us and not even talk to anyone about it!"

"Why should you care!" Jonouchi yelled at him. "All you care bout is getting into Anzu's skirt." Jonouchi got off the bike as Honda went into the garage and got Jonouchi's cane.

"I do care Katsuya." He said quietly. "All of us care."

Jonouchi snorted. "Yeah, just sit there and mope then forget me." Jonouchi said as he snatched his cane back. He hit the ground with it and felt safe again.

"You seemed to be taking care of yourself. We just figured you were so happy you didn't need our help."

"Shut your gaping trap!" Jonouchi snarled. "I only act that way otherwise I wouldn't survive. You can never understand what I'm going through, what it's like to be blind!"

"I could if you'd tell me," Honda sighed. "Fine, get out of here. You're right; I don't want anything to do with you. I don't think anyone does. Not me, not Anzu, not Yugi, not Mokuba. Hell, even Kaiba doesn't want anything to do with you."

Jonouchi stepped back away from Honda and tore of down the street. He didn't even know were he was going. His mind was so fuddled he couldn't make sense of all the noises and smells.

Honda sighed as he stood there. He'd let Jonouchi get a head start before going after him. He would probably trudge home. There were only so many places a blind teenager to go.

Jonouchi couldn't make any sense of all the noises and didn't realize he had stepped onto the street except when tires squealed and he felt the hood of a car hit him.

"Stupid idiot kid! Go get yourself killed someplace else!" The driver yelled. "You dented my hood!" Jonouchi pushed himself up in pain. He had dropped his cane on the way and he hurt. "You're going to pay for this you little mother fucker!"

Jonouchi heard footsteps by his head. "Shut up you bastard! Can't you see this kid is blind!"

The man pulled his head back in. "Oh fuck, it's Seto Kaiba." He drove off but Kaiba already had his license plate memorized. He smirked to himself. This man would pay for the injuries of his poor little puppy.

"Wh-who?" Jonouchi asked as Kaiba pulled him up.

"Not that I care make inu but Mokuba sent me," Kaiba said as he pulled Jonouchi into his arms. In reality Mokuba was at a camp for the week but the puppy didn't need to know that. It wasn't that he really cared but he did owe Jonouchi for the previous week. If the pup hadn't been there he would've been worse than just some problems with the rape attempt. He would've been dead with Mokuba watching. He owed the mutt and Seto Kaiba always repaid what he owed.

Jonouchi leaned against him. _He must be really hurt. He didn't even yell at me for calling him a dog._ Kaiba flipped open his cell phone and called the ambulance. He grinned to himself. He paid a fortune for his phone, a text phone that translated the voice on the other end to text on his screen so he could see what was being said. It was required for his problem.

"This is Seto Kaiba, I need an ambulance down here immediately." He snapped. "A boy has been hit and is in bad condition." He glanced down to see what was being said and then snapped the phone shut.

Kaiba turned and saw Hiroto Honda casually strolling and Kaiba glowered. "Idiot! In case you didn't notice your buddy here got smashed up. Never mind, monkeys don't have buddies or brains." He sneered.

"Why I oughta!" Honda shook his fist at the CEO who wasn't looking at him and almost seemed not to hear. Honda then noticed Jonouchi in Kaiba's arms. He didn't look too bad off but Honda knew better than to think he was ok. The ambulances pealed around the corner and stopped beside the sidewalk. The two paramedics jumped out, bringing out the stretcher as they picked Jonouchi up and tightened the straps around him after they wrapped a blanket around him.

"Ok kid, prepare for a little bump," one said as they lifted the stretcher up into the ambulance. One climbed in back with him as the other took off down the road.

* * *

"Well, well, you certainly have a fun life don't you Jou." A familiar voice to Jonouchi said. Jonouchi smiled, remembering 'doc' from his first stint in the hospital.

"Hey doc! Yeah, just can't stay away." Jonouchi said as he grinned as he sat up.

"Well, you were lucky Jou. Nothing more than a few broken ribs. Nothing more to do about that than tape them up and send you home."

"Great! Does that mean I get to go now?"

Doc shook his head. "Nope, there are a few other things to take care of. First your father has been charged with child abuse and several other serious charges. You're going to be sent to a foster home. A social worker will be here to see you soon."

"Wonderful," Jonouchi muttered in sarcasm.

"Secondly, I have another patient and you're listed as the secondary party to contact if she's admitted. Does the name Shizuka Kawaii ring a bell?"

Jonouchi felt his mouth go dry. His sister was there, in the same hospital. "Why is she here?"

Doc just smiled. "Well she's had bad eyesight for a while and a benefactor has agreed to pay for the operation. She's here for that."

For the first time in a while Jonouchi was truly happy. Shizuka was going to get her surgery. Truly, he was happy for her. At least one of them should be able to see. "That's great! I'd like to meet with her."

"Sure Jou, she's in the next room over. Just turn right and it's on the right." Jonouchi nodded towards the doctor and stood up. He felt around a little lost until Doc took his hand and wrapped his fingers around his white cane.

"Thanks doc."

Jonouchi stepped out, tapping his cane on the ground and feeling towards the door until he found it. He tapped on it with the end of the cane and heard a rustling of sheets inside.

"Come in," a soft female voice said and Jonouchi reached towards the doorknob and turned it.

"Yo sis!" Jonouchi said as he grinned.

"Katsuya!" Shizuka yelled as she jumped out of the bed and raced towards her brother. He swung the can to the side as she wrapped her arms around him. "What are you doing here?" She smiled.

"Had a little accident. I'm in the room next door. How you doing sis?"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him over towards the bed and got a chair for him. "I'm scared," she said as she sat on her bed and Jonouchi sat down. "The surgery is tomorrow and I'm scared."

Jonouchi reached out and felt around till he managed to find her hands. He held them as he offered her a brave smile. "It'll be fine Shizuka. I know you'll be alright. You're brave and strong, nothing will take you down."

Shizuka nodded her head. "You don't need to pretend Katsuya." She said quietly. "Mom told me about the accident. What happened?"

Jonouchi sighed as he leaned against the cane. "The fight injured my eyes. They got infected beyond repair. You'll see again Shizuka, you have to for me because I never will."

Shizuka leaned forward and hugged her brother tightly. Neither of the pair could see so they didn't notice Seto Kaiba in the doorway, smiling to himself.


	5. Welcome Home Jou!

Flame Swordswoman: Yes, I finally updated. And I'm continuing this right now.

Lil Nezumi: I'm not giving up on it and would it be Jou/Mokuba if they didn't hook up? Nice to see you're so interested in it.

Kurama's Oni: He is, isn't he. No clue what the heck it is but I've seen that quite a few times so I'm going with it. Mokie's coming back, right now.

BarbedWire23: Thank you! And here's the next chapter.

New chapter! Actually I finished this a few days back but lost the disk it was on. Just found it again so here we go! Hope everyone continues to enjoy it!

* * *

Mokuba yawned as he headed into the hospital with an armful of flowers. He knocked on his boyfriend's door only to have it open where he met face to face with his brother. 

"What are you doing here?" Mokuba asked suddenly angry. He of all people knew Seto's attraction to Jonouchi and he of all people shouldn't need to be happy about it.

"I'm making friends with your student, is that okay with you?" Mokuba glowered at Seto as his older brother waved to Jonouchi and left.

"Jou, why did you let him in?" Mokuba asked as he slammed the door shut.

Jonouchi laid down again from his sitting position. "He's the one that called the ambulance Mokie. I don't get it. Before you would've rejoiced if we ever started talking now he comes to visit and it's like world war three."

"Jou, don't trust him." Jonouchi swallowed hard as he heard these words from Mokuba. He idolized his older brother and now this. Kaiba had apologized for his previous actions and sworn never to do it again.

Mokuba left the flowers and stormed out.

* * *

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled as he stormed into his brother's office. His brother still hadn't noticed so Mokuba shook his shoulder. Kaiba looked up at his younger brother's furious face. 

"What?"

"Seto!" He yelled again and saw his brother's smirk. Kaiba went back to ignoring Mokuba. The younger Kaiba knew he could yell and scream and make any noise he wanted to and Kaiba still wouldn't notice him. Seto Kaiba had been born with a defect of the inner ear. Born into a poor family the saving surgery was out of range. Past the age of five his ears had been unrepairable. Deaf for life he had needed to learn to function on his own.

'Seto' Mokuba angrily signed his brother's name. The shock of seeing sign again caused Kaiba to look up at Mokuba.

'Don't try it Seto. I know you can see me.'

'So what if I can.' Kaiba signed back with the skill of only some one who had signed for so long could have.

'Stay away from Jou. He's mine. Besides, how would you two even communicate?'

Seto suddenly stood up. 'I'm the only one who can understand what he's going through!'

Mokuba turned around so he couldn't see his brother's frustrated signing. Once Seto realized this he reverted back to speech. "Mokuba! How dare you talk to me this way!"

Mokuba turned back around so he was sure Seto knew what he was saying. "I wasn't talking, I was signing and stay away from Jou. He doesn't need your kind of help." Mokuba walked out of the office leaving an infuriated Seto Kaiba behind.

* * *

Miss Usamu was standing in front as she knocked on the door of the huge town house. "These are the Irlands. They're a young couple and very much into stocks. She's a scientist in physics and he owns a computer company. They were married in the last year and have offered to take you in." 

"Whatever," Jonouchi muttered as he shrugged his bag further onto his shoulder as he stood there, a bit nervous. Miss Usamu knocked on the door and a young woman answered it.

"Hello, I'm Miss Usamu from the Association for Blind Children and this is Katsuya."

"Oh! Come on in," Mrs. Irland said as she grabbed Jonouchi and led him in. Her voice was a bit too perky for Jonouchi's liking.

He was led inside the house and sat down on the couch. "George! Katsuya is here!" Jonouchi heard footsteps and felt Miss Usamu sit down beside him. He held his bag tightly as he leaned his cane against the couch.

"Katsuya, this is George and Ingrid Irland. I just have a few things to cover. Katsuya will be attending the Domino Specialty School for the Blind which starting during the second semester will be combining with Domino High School."

Jonouchi felt his stomach sink. Combining with Domino High? Ever since his argument with Honda he hadn't spoken to anyone, anyone but Kaiba that was. Seto Kaiba had visited him every day he was in the hospital. He never even was visited by Honda, Yugi, or Anzu. Mokuba maybe visited him about two or three times. Maybe he had chosen the wrong Kaiba brother.

"That's fine," Ingrid said. "We'll be able to drive him there with no problem."

"That's good, I'll just leave you alone to get used to each other." Miss Usamu got up off the couch and shook hands with both George and Ingrid before leaving.

"Well, Katsuya, we'll show you your room," George said as he led Jonouchi up the steps.

"Jou," Jonouchi said.

"What?"

"Call me Jou, not Katsuya. I don't want to be called Katsuya."

"Okay Jou," Ingrid said as they led him up the steps and opened the door. "Here's your room," she said as she led him in. "Dinners at six, the alarm will go off at then. Your Braille clock and phone are on the left of your bed."

"Thanks," Jonouchi muttered. "I think I can find everything else."

The door closed as Jonouchi let himself fall onto the bed. He wondered silently if this house was as big as Anzu's. He had been there once before.

* * *

"I can't believe he did that to me!" Anzu sighed as Honda continued yelling. 

_Boy, this is going to be a fun date._ Anzu thought to herself. She glanced down at the sheet of paper she had gotten from Mokuba. It was Jonouchi's new address. "Well, you can't really blame him," Anzu said quietly. "We could never imagine what he's going through."

"He had no right!" Honda yelled and Anzu stood up.

"Take me home Honda."

Honda glared at his girl friend as he left with her following. He threw her the extra helmet and didn't talk the rest of the way. Anzu waited till Honda was out of sight to open the garage door and scramble into her car. She turned the key in the ignition and backed out of the driveway, taking out her city map to find the street. It took fifteen minutes to get there but she finally did. It was a selection of old town houses. Each house was about three times the size of an average house with at least three stories not counting basements.

"Let's see, I got the street, the house number is eight seventy six. Now the problem is finding it." Anzu drove down the street for a few miles before finding it. She pulled into the big driveway a parked before running up to the door.

Anzu knocked on the door and a young woman answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey! I'm Anzu Mazaki, a friend of Jou."

The woman blinked, confused for a second.

"Katsuya Jonouchi does live here, doesn't he?"

"Oh yes! Sorry, I still don't think of him as 'Jou'." Ingrid smiled at Anzu as she let the teenager in. "We're just finishing supper so he's available."

"Thanks," Anzu said as she entered the large dinning room and was amazed by the nice looking wooden floor. "Hey Jou! Mokuba gave me the address."

Jonouchi was putting his plates on the open bar in front of the sink.

"Anzu! I've missed everybody." Jonouchi grinned as he grabbed his white cane from where it was leaning against the table.

Anzu placed a hand on Jonouchi's back and smiled. "Hey, why don't we go to your room? We can talk there." Jonouchi nodded and led her up two flights of steps to the single room on the top floor.

Anzu gave a low whistle as she stepped in behind her friend. "Hey Jou, have you ever thought how you're going to tell your clothes apart?" Anzu asked as Jonouchi frowned.

"No idea."

"Well, I've been talking to Mokuba and he said that some of the other people he's helped have marked their clothes with Braille tags pinned to them."

"Sounds great Anzu! I'll see if I can do something about it." He grinned as he sat down and heard the rustling of a plastic bag.

"Great, I got the stuff right here." Anzu threw the bag onto the bed and dumped it out onto the bed.

"Hey Anzu, not that I got a problem but didn't you have a date."

Anzu just shrugged her shoulders and laughed. "Honda was being a brat so I went home early. Mokuba's been teaching me to read Braille."

She was obviously trying to avoid the subject of Honda. Jonouchi just shrugged and decided to talk about something else. "Guess what, I'll be back at school next semester. The blind school is combining with Domino High." Jonouchi's grin was huge as Anzu began going through his bag and pulled out all his clothes.

"Nice boxers," she said referring to a pair of boxers with puppies on them.

"Hey! Who said you could go through my clothes!" Jonouchi tried to jump but she had just stepped out of the way and he ended up with his face in the carpet.

"Hey!" Anzu said as she went through a few more boxers. "Silk! You really are gay aren't you?"

"I bet you've got silk too," Jonouchi pulled himself back up onto the bed, crossing his arms and sticking his lower lip out.

"Yeah well I am female!" Anzu yelled at him. "Quit giving me that look Jou!" Anzu began giggling as she started pinning the tags she had just made to the boxers. She put them in the top drawer and went to the rest of the clothes. Tagging them wasn't so hard since there were so few.

"Jou, I've got to take you shopping."

"You aren't taking me shopping," he stuck his tongue out at her and she tackled him and began tickling him until Jonouchi finally gave up. "Uncle!" He yelled through his laughs.

* * *

"Jou!" Jonouchi got up from where he was sitting next to Anzu. 

"Yeah George!" He yelled down the steps.

George sighed as he climbed up the steps. "First of all, Jou could you please call me dad? And secondly it's two in the morning; your friend needs to go home. School starts tomorrow."

Anzu ran out to meet George. "Well, if you are busy I could drive Jou to school." Anzu offered. "It's just down the street from Domino High."

"That'll be fine. Just make sure he's to school on time."

"Don't worry! He will be!" _For once,_ Anzu thought to herself. But he'll probably be later coming home cause we always hang out with friends.

"Perfectly fine," George smiled as he led Anzu downstairs. "It's time for bed Jou."

Jonouchi nodded his head. "See you tomorrow Anzu!"


	6. First Day of School

"Jou! Your ride's here!" Jonouchi bolted straight up, reflexively blinking his eyes as he heard George's voice from downstairs.

"Shit!" He yelled as he shuffled through his clothes and grabbed the first thing he could find. After throwing the clothes on he tried to find his cane. That proposed a problem as he searched everywhere, eventually getting on his hands and knees to try and find it. Jonouchi finally found it after ramming into his dresser.

Jonouchi hurried down the steps, rushing through getting ready and finally ended up outside.

"Jou! We're over here!" Jonouchi hurried towards the car, reaching towards the door and sliding into the seat. He put his bag down, resting his white cane against his legs as he shut the door and grabbed the seatbelt, pulling it over his chest. A small pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Jou!" Yugi's voice yelled directly behind him. A grin crossed the taller teens lips as he turned his head towards the voice.

"Sorry to get you up so early Jou, but I have some stuff to do before school. You can hang around Domino High till your school starts. Yugi will walk you there." Anzu said as she started the ignition.

"How early is it?" Jonouchi groaned.

"It's about six-thirty right now."

Yugi stifled a laugh. "You thought you were late, Jou?"

"Shut up Yuge!" Jonouchi yelled back at him as he sunk back in his seat, crossing his arms.

Yugi just kept on laughing. "Oh, come on Jou, it's just a bit of fun." Yugi chided him.

"Yugi!" Anzu called. "Doesn't he look so cute when he pouts?"

"Yep! Like a little puppy!" Yugi covered his mouth. It had just slipped out without even thinking about it. Puppy, mutt, mongrel, they were all the same. They were all originally from Kaiba's mouth.

"It's okay Yuge," Jonouchi said as he forced a smile.

"Here we are!" Anzu declared as Jonouchi felt the car halt. Jonouchi pulled at the handle and popped the door open. He stepped out and stretched as his white cane hit the solid ground.

"Come on Jou! We got about an hour before you need to get to school," Yugi called and Jonouchi followed his voice.

"Coming Yuge!" Jonouchi hurried up to join Yugi.

"I'm going to drop my stuff off in the classroom." Yugi said as he grabbed Jonouchi's arm, leading him inside the building.

"Jonouchi!" A familiar voice said. It was Miss Sorayoka, Jonouchi's favorite teacher. "I didn't know you were here already! They told us you'd be coming back in a few weeks."

"Uh no!" Jonouchi exclaimed as Yugi waited impatiently. "Yugi is going to walk me to the other school but it doesn't start for a while."

"Well, okay. See you around Jonouchi!" Miss Sorayoka said cheerfully as Yugi dragged him towards the room.

"Well mutt, is Mutou your guide now?" The voice was all too familiar as Jonouchi stepped into the room.

"Leave him alone Kaiba!" Yugi snapped at him.

Kaiba approached them and stood over Yugi, dominating him. "And what makes you think you can tell me what to do? You may be able to defeat all three of my Blue Eyes but you will never be my equal, runt!" Kaiba yelled at Yugi.

Yugi let loose a growl and Kaiba ignored him, his eyes falling on the blond. "Jonouchi, my brother wants to see you. I'll pick you up after class." Kaiba snarled and returned to his seat.

"Come on Jou," Yugi grabbed his arm. "Let's go outside."

* * *

"Good morning class," a youthful male voice said as Jonouchi managed to find an empty seat. "I'm Sensei Takeshitta and I'll be your homeroom teacher. This class is the one you'll be with for the rest of the year."

Jonouchi sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

"Hey," the voice seemed young and female. Jonouchi felt a tap on his shoulder. "I'm Gloria Belemat, from Hamburg, Germany."

Jonouchi tilted his head towards her voice. "Katsuya Jonouchi, Domino, Japan," Jonouchi said as he reached towards her hand and took it, once he had finally found it.

"So you're from here? Cool!" Gloria smiled. "I'm a little nervous. You know we're combining with Domino High, right?"

"Yep," Jonouchi reflexively nodded his head. "Next semester."

Gloria blushed. "I was just transferred from the other School for the Blind. I used to house with another student from Germany and my host family only speaks English. Well, I can't speak any Japanese."

"It okay Gloria," Jonouchi said.

"Really?" She blushed even brighter.

"English?" Jonouchi asked in his own broken English. He could speak it but not too well.

"What?" She frowned in confusion.

"Speak you English?"

"Yeah, I've studied it for years." Gloria said as she realized what he was trying to say.

"You teach English, I teach Japanese," Jonouchi told her and a grin found it's way on her face.

"Danke Schane!" Gloria exclaimed.

"Can speak a little, but not good."

Gloria's smile only broadened. "You're doing really well! Your English is really broken but you seem to understand it."

"Can understand, not fluent."

Gloria giggled out loud. "Don't worry, I'm don't know everything either. You just need to work on your grammar." Gloria patted him on the shoulder as she turned back around in her seat just as the teacher was finishing with roll.

"Now will you please take out your Extended Algebra books," Sensei Takeshitta said cheerfully. "We'll just be working on review today since it is the start of a new school year. Jonouchi fingered through his books and finally found the thick Extended Algebra book.

"Here's your notes for this chapters, please take one and pass them back. Moments late Jonouchi had a sheet of braille in his hands. He ran his fingers over it as he sat there.

"Please open your books to page eleven. We'll start on polynomials and rational numbers."

* * *

"This is just as boring as Domino High," Jonouchi muttered as the bell finally rang for lunch. Jonouchi stretched and swiveled his head around. "Okay Gloria, where's the food in this place."

"I don't know," Gloria heard the groan from her new friend. "But I do know some one who does!" She finished excitedly.

"Who?" Jonouchi demanded. "Sorry," he muttered as he realized he had been too demanding.

Gloria laughed loudly. "It's okay. I'm famished too." Gloria picked up her white cane and grabbed Jonouchi's arm, dragging him out into the hallway. She heard what she hoped to and headed over another direction. "Jacques!" Gloria yelled and another teenager yelled at them.

"Hey Gloria!" He called her over and Jonouchi felt himself dragged.

"Jacques, this is Jou, Katsuya Jonouchi. He's from here in Domino. Jou, I'd like you to meet Jacques. He went to the other School of the Blind with me for years. He's from Paris!"

Jonouchi stuck his hand out and Jacques took it. "So you're a real bonified Domino kid."

"Yeah," Jonouchi shrugged his shoulders. "I hear you know where food is."

"Oh yeah!" Jacques laughed. "Just watch out for Gloria. She's a human garbage disposal!"

"Jacques!" Gloria yelled as she hit him.

"Ok," he said. "This way." Jacques led them down a few hallways when Jonouchi smelled the food.

"I smell food! Follow me!" Jonouchi ran ahead with Jacques and Gloria on his heels.

"Wait up Jou!" Jacques yelled as he tried to catch up with the Japanese teen. Gloria chased after the boys and got in line. It took them several minutes to get through the line and a few more to find a seat.

"So Jou," Jacques said as he munched on the food. "How long have you been blind for?"

Jonouchi winced. "Talk bout sore subject," Jonouchi took a moment to think back. "Four months."

"Pretty good. Most older people that go blind never return to a normal lifestyle."

Gloria's jaw dropped. "You've only been blind for four months?"

"Yeah, so."

"It's just," Gloria paused for a moment. "Strange."

* * *

Yugi poked at the food on his tray absentmindedly. "Aren't you hungry, Yugi?" Anzu asked him as she frowned.

Yugi shook his head mutely. "It's just, well I guess, it's, oh I don't know."

"School seems so quiet," Anzu said half to herself. Honda snorted from where he was sitting across from her.

"It's perfectly fine. Nothing could be better. It's no different even without Jonouchi here." Yugi and Anzu turned to look at him but Honda turned away, trying to ignore them. "Okay, fine," Honda said. "I miss him too."

"Maybe he'll come over today." Yugi said.

Anzu nodded her head. "Yeah, I need to pick him up from school afterwards!"

Yugi shook his head. "Nope, Kaiba's picking him up." Yugi saw his friends staring at him and frowned. "What?"

"Kaiba?!?" They echoed.

"Yeah, Mokuba wanted to see him." Yugi shrugged his shoulders. "I figure Kaiba's just doing it 'cause he has to."

"Kaiba," Honda fumed. "That no good, double-crossing, murderous snake in the grass. I don't trust him." Honda frowned as he noticed Kaiba had disappeared from the table across from them as they had been talking. He suddenly jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Honda turned, finding himself face to face with none other than Seto Kaiba himself.

"No good, double-crossing, murderous snake in the grass?" Kaiba echoed. "You wouldn't be calling me that, now would you?"

Honda briefly shook his head.

"Good, now that we have an understanding." A smirk passed over his features. "I will be picking up the mutt from school everyday. I will be dropping him off at school. He will do his homework with me, he will sit with me at lunch, and he will work with me at school. Is that clear?"

Honda sat there fuming. "You have no right to try to control Jou's life!"

The smirk never left Kaiba's face. "I have every right to control the life of my _pet,_" Kaiba sneered as he walked away.

"I really hate that guy," Anzu said from where she was sitting.


	7. Emergency!

SetoKaibaWheeler: Here's more!

The Summer Stars: Yes, it has Mokie but I think it's quickly developing into a Jou/Kaiba/Mokie triangle

Kurama's Oni: Oops, that was a mistake! Thanks for pointing it out!

Flame Swordswomon: Thanks! Glad you like reading about the different students!

Okay, last chapter was edited so if you want to re-read it I'm not going to complain! The mistake has been fixed

* * *

"See you tomorrow!" Jonouchi yelled as he headed over towards the street.

"Mutt!" Jonouchi turned towards the voice. "I'm over here!"

Jonouchi flashed a sloppy grin as he headed over towards the car. He hit the side with his cane.

"Hey! Don't dent the car, mutt!" Kaiba snarled as he saw the cane hitting his car.

"Aw, come on Kaiba. I ain't gonna hurt it anymore than your driving will."

Kaiba snarled as he stared at the blind teen. "Get in already," he growled.

Jonouchi smirked as he found the other side of the car and climbed in. He heard the gears shift and he could imagine Kaiba's hand manipulating it gracefully. His long fingers wrapped around the gearshift.

Jonouchi shook his head. _Idiot, why am I thinking about Kaiba this way? I'm dating Mokuba. Mokuba! Besides he hates my guts._

Jonouchi leaned back in the seat, shortly growing bored after listening to only the sounds of the car. "Don't you got any music in here?"

"No, mutt." Kaiba snorted. There was no reason for noise in the car. It wasn't like he could hear it. A smirk played over his lips as he watched his puppy out of the corner of his eye. He frowned as he felt a sharp pain deep in his inner ear, like some one sticking a sharp pole in there. He gave a slight wince as the pain grew worse with each passing second but still made no noise.

Kaiba pulled the car into a parking lot and found an empty spot, pulling into it and turning the ignition off.

"Kaiba?" Jonouchi questioned the other teen. "What are we doing? We can't be at the mansion yet. Kaiba?" Jonouchi frowned when he noticed that the businessman wasn't answering him. Jonouchi reached out and felt around till he felt the school uniform under his hand. He shook Kaiba's shoulder and the cold eyes snapped around towards Jonouchi.

"Hands off mutt," Kaiba said in a slightly exasperated voice. His ear was hurting like hell. He couldn't concentrate any longer.

"Sure Kaiba," Jonouchi drew away and sat there against the seat. He could feel Kaiba's ragged breathing beside him. "You need help?"

"Of course I don't mutt!" Kaiba snapped. He hadn't caught all the words from the mutt's lips but he assumed Jonouchi was asking if he needed help. Kaiba grimaced as he brought his hand up to his ear and felt it. He slowly drew it back and blinked at the red liquid. "Shit," Kaiba whispered under his breath.

"Kaiba! Kaiba!" Jonouchi was growing frantic when Kaiba didn't answer him. "Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba!" He reached over for his arm and shook it.

Kaiba turned towards Jonouchi and saw the blond's normal smiling face frowning in concern. "I'm right here mutt," Kaiba said softly.

"What happened?"

Kaiba reached down for his cell, turning the volume up. "Never repeat what is about to happen mutt. I want you to call an ambulance." Kaiba nudged the cell phone into his puppy's hands and the blind boy took it. "Tell them it's an emergency."

Jonouchi quickly moved to dial the numbers, a man picking up on the third ring. "Hi, we got a problem here."

"What's your problem?" The man asked calmly.

"Don't know, but it's an emergency. I think he may be in pain."

"Think? Can you tell me what you see?"

Jonouchi felt his heart pounding. _See?_ "No, I can't. I'm blind."

"Very well sir, we'll be there immediately." There was a click and Jonouchi let himself sag into the seat.

"Help is commin' Kaiba."

"Thanks mutt," Kaiba said through his labored breathing.

* * *

Jonouchi jumped as he felt a hand fall on his shoulder. He didn't know how long he had been sitting in the car after the sound of the sirens had disappeared, taking Kaiba away but he did notice the hand that had grabbed his shoulder.

"Calm down Jou, it's just me." Jonouchi nodded his head as he heard Honda's calm voice behind him.

"And us," Yugi's high-pitched voice chimed in.

"Are you okay?" It was Anzu this time. Jonouchi just carefreely shrugged his shoulder.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

Honda threw an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Hey buddy, wanna come over to the game shop. We're orderin' pizza and watchin' a few flicks."

"Love too," Jonouchi forced a smile. He would still be able to hear the movies. Maybe he could just imagine what was going on. It would do him some good.

"I want to hear how the first day of school was," Anzu said as she slipped her arm through Jonouchi's and pulled him to his feet. Honda pulled out the bag and the cane and handed them to his friend and they slowly began walking.

Jonouchi released Anzu's arm and took the proffered white cane from Honda, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Yugi asked from some where by Jonouchi's elbow.

"C'mon Yuge. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't walk. I'm fine on my own two feet." Yugi felt his heart lift as he saw the grin on Jonouchi's face but then yelped as the end of the cane slapped across his legs as Jonouchi swung it back and forth in front of him. "Sorry Yuge," the grin on his face grew as Jonouchi walked.

"You did it on purpose!" Jonouchi gave a snort as he proceeded forward, chatting with his friends, just like the old days.


	8. Jou's Surprise

lauren: Thank you! Yami shows up in this very chapter.

Lil Nezumi: Danke Schane!

SetoKaibaWheeler: Here's a new update!

The world is coming to an end, actually no, just this story is. One more chapter after this and possibly an Epilogue. Well enjoy it while it lasts!

* * *

"Jou!" Jonouchi turned towards the chorus of voices, recognizing them as Gloria and Jacques. Jonouchi made his way to the lunch table and sat down across from the two. It had been two weeks since Kaiba had been hospitalized. "Did you hear?" Gloria said in-between bites of her food. "Next week they're sending fifteen of us to Domino High to start before the rest of the people do.

"Really? Who's going?"

"Check the list," Jacques said slyly as he shoved a sheet of paper towards Jonouchi. "By the way. Your English has gotten a lot better."

"Well, I got an _ausgezeichnet_ teacher."

Jacques frowned as he heard Gloria laugh.

"_Wunderbar!_"

Jacques muttered something in French as he shook his head.

Jonouchi ran his fingers over the list, checking each name carefully. "Gloria? You got in? That's great!"

"Yeah," Gloria nodded her head, her cheeks flaming. It was at least ten seconds later when they heard a whoop of joy from Jonouchi.

"I'm going back to Domino High!"

"And we're coming with you," Jacques pointed out.

"Give him a break Jacques," Gloria chided him. "You know Jou's mind can only cover one thing at a time."

"So, do you want to go out for desserts and celebrate?" Jacques asked.

"We can't Jacques. Remember, we have that huge psychology project to work on," Gloria told him.

Jonouchi suddenly slapped his head. "I forgot! I promised Yugi and the gang that I'd be at the Game Shop today!"

"It's okay Jou. If it's okay with your friends we'll do our project there!" Gloria told him excitedly as she grinned broadly.

* * *

"Jou!" Jonouchi lifted his head up as he heard Yugi's voice. He was so glad that the school day was finally over.

"Hey Yuge! Ya think a couple kids from dis school could come over too?"

"Sure," Yugi said exuberantly. "I don't see why not. Gramps is gone for the day, and oh yeah, warn them about Yami!"

Jonouchi nodded his head quickly and hurried back towards where Gloria and Jacques were waiting. "Hey ya guys! Yuge says it's okay!"

"Great!"

"Just gotta warn ya. Yuge's 'brother' can be a bit fanatical about Egypt and curses and all. So don't git him started and don't let 'im scare ya too much."

"Okay," both of them quickly agreed.

"Come on guys," Jonouchi said as he hurried back towards Yugi.

* * *

"Jonouchi!" The blind boy tried to run but couldn't escape the strong arms that crushed him as soon as he stepped into the game shop. Almost everyone else had been hiding behind him, knowing just how exuberant gramps would be.

Jonouchi felt the pressure on his ribs as the short old man hugged him as tight as he possibly could. His cane was wedged in between them, pressed uncomfortably into Jonouchi's abs.

"Thanks gramps," Jonouchi said in a suffocated voice. "Glad to see ya too." He squirmed and finally managed to get away from gramps, following the others towards the steps. He was a little nervous as his white cane hit the first narrow step. When he finally made it up the steps Gloria was already comfortable, chatting away with Anzu and Honda.

"I gotta talk to you a minute Yugi," Jonouchi called as he made it to the top of the steps. He could hear the mixed voices, pinpointing the locations of each of his friends mixed with the sound of the TV.

"Just a minute Jou!" Yugi raised his voice over the noise of talking. "I'll come over there." Yugi knew that with the groups of teens strewn over the floor it would be hard for Jonouchi to find him without causing a commotion.

"Hey Yugi, how 'bout we go up to yer room."

"Sure!" Yugi said with a grin as he grabbed Jonouchi's sleeve and dragged him down the hallway towards his room. As soon as the door opened to Yugi's room Jonouchi could hear the beeps of a game system and the muttered Egyptian curses from the player.

"Yo Yami!" Jonouchi said as he let a grin touch his lips. He had been so busy that he hadn't even spoken to the ancient Egyptian Pharaoh since the fight.

"Jou!" He dropped game controller and almost lifted up the blind boy with a hug. "Where have you been? Take of those glasses!"

"Trust me Yami, you don't want me to." Jonouchi said as he tilted his head towards where he had last heard Yugi and frowned. Yugi caught the frown and tiptoed closely to Jonouchi and whispered in his ear.

"I haven't told Yami yet about your condition."

Jonouchi gave a slight nod and slowly removed the dark glasses. As soon as he did he heard a string of Egyptian curses.

"What horrible plague have the gods sent upon you?"

"Plague?" Jonouchi frowned for a moment, confused by Yami's words.

"Your eyes!"

Jonouchi quickly put on the glasses again to cover his eyes in embarrassment. "Yugi, I gotta tell ya something."

"What?" Yugi asked as he frowned.

"It's nothing bad. But, next week I'm coming back to Domino High."

Yugi gave a yelp as he jumped on his blond friend. He couldn't believe it; Jonouchi was coming back. He was coming back for good.

* * *

"You're home late." A gruff voice said as Jonouchi stepped through the door into his new home.

"Sorry George. I had a project to finish up before I switched schools."

Jonouchi heard the man sigh. "How many times-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry about that dad." Jonouchi quickly said as he stepped past George and into the house.

"You missed dinner. We were expecting you. I thought I told you to call us if you weren't coming right home." George's voice was stern as he stepped in front of Jonouchi.

"But, I told you about the project," Jonouchi said earnestly.

"Yeah, and I called Jacques' place and Gloria's. They said you weren't there and they hadn't seen their kids either. Where were you?"

"I was at Yugi's."

"Who's Yugi?"

"Yugi Mutou, a friend from Domino High. His grandpa owns the Kame Game Shop." Jonouchi took a step away from him and brought his cane in front of him.

"I'm only asking to know where you are. Is that so unreasonable?" George said as he rested a hand on Jonouchi's shoulder. The contact caused Jonouchi to wince away from his touch, pulling back. He looked almost afraid to be touched. George's mouth dropped open and pulled away from him. "You best go and finish your homework Jou." He said as he turned away, leaving the room.

Jonouchi threw his bag towards the direction of his bed as he found his computer. He knew Mokuba had uploaded a program onto it to help him. Slowly the voices of George and Ingrid drifted up to his ears through his cracked open door.

"Ingrid, I know how you feel about kids but we'll have to talk to Miss Usamu tomorrow morning."

"George, just because of one incident? Give him another chance."

"It's not about that Ingrid. I think he's been abused and while we can foster blind kids. Ingrid, this is way over our heads."

Ingrid began sobbing lightly. "Please George, just give him a chance. We can take him for some help."

"Ingrid! This is over our heads!" George said raising his voice for the first time Jonouchi had ever heard. "We have no idea how deep his problems go and we weren't trained for this."

"George, are real parents ever trained when their teen experiments and plummets into depression? We can help him George, we have the means to get him the help he needs. We can be the real parents that Katsuya never had."

"I don't know Ingrid. There's no promise we'll succeed."

"George, there never is a promise. At the least we can maybe give him a head start."

"Alright," George sighed loudly. "We take him in to a doctor as soon as we can and go from there."

Jonouchi relaxed into his chair. They were taking him to a doctor. As long as nothing happened to them he would be fine with it but with his secret out just how long before they were torn apart because of him?

Jonouchi buried his head in his hands. Tomorrow he would deal with it. His head was hurting as the phone rang, the sound sending the pain to hammer through his skull. There was a short exchange as George picked up the phone and covered the receiver.

"Jou! It's for you!"

"Okay! I'll get it up here!" Jonouchi reached towards his own phone and brought it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Jou!" Mokuba's perky voice said from the other side of the line. "I heard the good news from Yugi."

"That's great hun," Jonouchi said as he pulled his literature book from his bag and opened it up to where he had marked the part he was supossed to read. "How's your brother doing?"

"Seto should be headed back to school same time you are. The doctors are going insane. They don't want him working for awhile in case he has a relapse."

Jonouchi let a smile touch his lips as he heard Mokuba's light laugh.

"He wants to see you."

"Okay, maybe sometime this week I'll drop by. Seeya Mokuba, love ya."

"Love you too," Mokuba chirped before hanging up.

* * *

Here's the glossary for the German in the chapter. Finally, my two years of German have a use!

ausgezeichnet-excellent

wunderbar-wonderful


	9. Epilogue

Finally! It's done, it's finished! Well been great and sequel is planned if you want one so just let me know!

* * *

Finally the time had come. Jonouchi swallowed hard as he entered the hospital.

"Sir? Can I help you?" The receptionist said as she rushed from behind the desk and took Jonouchi's hand, leading him slowly towards the desk.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Seto Kaiba's room."

The receptionist looked shocked for there was only one person who had visited the young CEO, his younger brother. But this blond was some one new. "I'll bring you there," she said as she grabbed his arm and led him towards the room.

She knocked on the door and headed in after she heard a mumbled reply. "You can go in."

"Hey Kaiba, Mokuba said you were doing better."

"Yes," Kaiba quickly answered not saying anything else. He couldn't believe what had happened, he had let his problem get ahead of him.  
"You wanted to talk?"

"Yes."

Jonouchi felt around with his cane, eventually finding a chair and pulling it up to the bed. "Well, what about?" Jonouchi said as he stretched out his muscles while sitting in the chair.

"Look at me when you talk."

"What is this about you ass! What is it with you always demanding eye contact?"

Kaiba shook his head as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. "I can't understand you." Kaiba reached out and grabbed Jonouchi's hands. He knew Mokuba would kill him if he knew what he was doing. "I've fallen in love, watching you with Mokuba. I want you for my own. I love you, puppy and I won't rest until I get you."

Jonouchi froze as he felt Kaiba's cold hands wrapped around his. "K-Kaiba, I can't, I love Mokuba."

"I'm deaf Katsuya," Kaiba whispered. "I've been since I was little and haven't taken my medication. That's what happened in the car. My inner ear was swelled and something exploded."

Kaiba reached towards him, pulling Jonouchi's face closer. "I love you," Kaiba whispered as he scooped his hand behind Jonouchi's neck and pulled him closer. "I'll fight for you." Kaiba said as he leaned forward and kissed him strongly.

* * *

Jonouchi swallowed as he stepped into the room. He could hear snippets of conversations from one corner of the room. He knew Gloria and Jacques would be there later but he had shown up early. He felt around the room towards where the homeroom teacher had informed him where his seat was.

"Hey pup, didn't know you were coming back. They let you out of the pound?"

"Shut up!" Jonouchi snapped as he slapped his cane at Kaiba.

* * *

I'd like to thank all my wonderful reveiwers:

lauren  
Lil Nezumi  
SetoKaibaWheeler  
FlameSwordswoman  
Ryou's Oni  
The Summer Stars  
Sour Schuyler  
Lann  
BarbedWire23  
Treana  
Misura  
Maddie  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa  
Santurion2  
DrJigen


End file.
